


Only One Time - Part 4

by orphan_account



Series: Dark Desires [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Extremely Underage, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Kissing, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While Stella is lying on the sofa, she suddenly feels a strange tingling sensation between her thighs. She wonders what that might be and maybe her Daddy can help to make it disappear.





	Only One Time - Part 4

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all who read my story and don't forget the tags. You read it at your own risk.
> 
> WARNING: Extremely underage and incest!

It was Saturday evening. Time for some relaxation and for the family. While Stella and Frank had made themselves comfortable on the sofa, Jane was still working in the kitchen. The young girl should have been in bed by now, but since it was the weekend, her father allowed her to stay up a little longer. Stella was already wearing her nightgown and lay comfortably on the sofa. Cuddled up under a blanket and with her favourite stuffed animal in her arms. She lay on her back with her face turned towards the TV. Her favourite film Frozen was shown and she watched the action with radiant eyes.

Frank sitting next to her found it less exciting. Bored, he took only half note of the story and imagined what it would be like if Anna and Elsa would talk less and exchange more intimacies with each other. Because he knew another version of the film and found it clearly better. The porn version where Anna and Elsa lick each other's pussy and fuck each other with a vibrator. He found that exciting. But so he sat bored here, typed on his smartphone and drank beer. It was now his third and he already clearly noticed the effect of the alcohol. But he wasn't drunk yet, he was just a little more relaxed than usual. Frank felt more relaxed and the fact that he could sit so close to his daughter made him horny. He clearly felt the swelling from his cock. How it became harder and harder. Only a short time later he was rock-hard and pressed energetically against the fabric of the shorts Frank was wearing. Since it was a nice, lukewarm summer evening, he wore nothing but the shorts and a T-shirt. And that was the problem. Because if Jane came from the kitchen into the living room, she would immediately see what was going on. So he tried to distract himself as much as he could. But unfortunately without success. While holding the smartphone in his right hand, he tried to hide his erection with the help of his other hand. He put his arm over the clearly visible tent in the shorts and could only hope that Jane was still busy in the kitchen.

Frank breathed hard and read only half of the chat he had opened. He wrote with his buddy Tom and this man was just like him who had certain preferences. Both men shared the same passion and it was always girls, very young girls, they were attracted to. The men shared the same perverse desire and just wanted to have sex with the young things. Tom actually put it into action and fucked those girls. Most of the time it happened in his house. In the cellar, he had a room specially built for this purpose, in order to live out his dark desires completely freely. He always made a video of it when he played an interesting game with such a little slut and sent it to Frank. Of course he was always obsessed to see how hard Tom fucked the little girls and wanked his hard, dripping cock while watching these movies. It never took him long to cum.

But lately he's been asking himself more and more what it would feel like to fuck such a pretty, little girl. Also, he often thought of his own beautiful daughter and imagined what it would be like to fuck her. Her tender, tight, pink pussy proverbial to divide when he would stick the long, thick cock in. Her pussy would be so terribly tight and he probably couldn't hold out much longer and cum quickly. But then he could fuck her ass. This narrow hole. Just as inviting as her pussy. He would stuff her. Put the cock so balls deep in her, until he cummed and when he had retreated from her to see his huge load of sperm run out of the taken hole. He would stuff all her beautiful holes and if he had done it once, he could never stop. Actually, he wanted to do it the day of her birthday. Take her virginity. But something prevented him from taking the last decisive step. He held back. Even if it was so damn hard for him. He really wanted to give Stella this one wonderful present and there would be nothing better than to deflower his then 1st year old daughter. It was the special gift from him for her.

He stared eagerly at the smartphone and saw the video Tom sent him. He quickly read the short text and licked his dry lips. The breath accelerated and his cock shrugged energetically in the shorts. He had a strong urge to reach into the shorts and grasp the hard, plump length with his hand and quickly jerk off. But he sat here in the living room, next to his daughter and next door was his wife. So he couldn't just sit on the sofa masturbating wildly and pretend he was alone. He put the smartphone on the coffee table, drank a sip of beer and when he wanted to lean back on the sofa, he saw from the corner of his eye how the blanket over Stella moved strangely. Frank didn't pay any further attention and leaned back, put the hands in his lap and looked at the TV. A soft sigh came from his daughter and attracted his attention. He turned his head and looked at her. What he now saw made him swallow hard. Stella had pinched her eyes together and her mouth was slightly open. As she watched the film, her right hand was obviously pretty busy, right between her thighs. The blanket was moving faster and faster and barely concealed what the girl was doing. Holy shit! Could it really be that his pretty daughter masturbated? Frank couldn't turn his eyes away from it and looked fascinated at what his daughter was doing. He watched her for a while and apparently she didn't seem to notice that her father was watching her.

"Stella?" His voice was rough and deep, with a clear sign of excitement. She did not react immediately and seemed absent.

"Mmmh," she replied and sighed softly.

"Stella! What are you doing?" Even though he saw exactly what she was doing, he only wanted confirmation from her.

"Nothing, Daddy!" She closed her eyes briefly and bit her lower lip.

It was incredibly exciting for him how she reacted. His little, pretty daughter stroked her sweet pussy intensely and did so completely innocently.

"So you don't do anything?" Frank couldn't suppress a grin and looked at the blanket moving up and down. _Such_ _a_ _dirty, sexy slut!_ He thought silently to himself.

She thought probably he would not notice it how she stroked herself. But Frank escaped nothing and stared with joy and pure pleasure at his daughter.

"I really don't do anything, Daddy!" She seemed so outrageously hot when she pulled this number. So innocent.

He turned to her, put his right arm on the sofa and looked at her questioningly.

"It's just that it's so nice." Stella answered and spread her legs and gave her father an even better view of the movement of her hand. Again she sighed softly and pressed her lips hard on each other.

"What is it that is so nice?" Frank had the temptation to pull away the blanket that still hid everything obvious so well from him. He heard her breathing fast and strained.

"I can't stop it! It's so good". She whispered and sounded slightly out of breath.

His left hand was now lying on the blanket, looking straight at her face. Stella still had her eyes closed and her head turned towards the TV.

"Stella! Look at me! What's so good that you can't stop?"

She turned her face to him, opened her eyes and looked at him with a begging, sensitive look. "Daddy!"

This tender voice and the unique way she spoke to him made him blow all his fuses. His cock in the pants immediately gave him confirmation. Hard and dripping it pressed on the fabric.

"What does my pretty princess want? Do you need anything? Should Daddy help you?" She certainly needed his help.

"Daddy! Please, I can't. I..."

"Would you like Daddy to take a closer look?" 

"Mmmmh." She nodded her head and looked at him with a look he couldn't resist.

"Then I would say, let's take away this annoying blanket first and then I can look much better at what the problem is."

Slowly he pulled the annoying thing from her legs, threw it carelessly on the floor and his gaze wandered immediately over her nightgown which had slipped up and further to her widely spread legs and he stared at her panties. A pink knickers with the imprint "Princess". But he also discovered something else. A wet spot and Stella having pulled her hand away when Frank took away the blanket, he could now look unhindered at the spot between her thighs. Instinctively she wanted to squeeze her legs together but he prevented her from doing so. He placed his big hands gently on her thighs and spoke soothingly to her.

"So Stella! Now Daddy can see exactly what's going on. So now you tell me?"

"Here, Daddy!"

"What do you mean here?"

Her little hand wandered and put it directly on the panties. "My pussy."

Frank pulled the air sharply and smiled. "Ah, your sweet pussy and what about it?"

"I don't know. It's such a strange tingling sensation." She sounded confused and uncertain.

"Is it a good tingling sensation?" He asked her kindly.

"Mmmh. But somehow it is also unpleasant." 

"Why?"

"It's getting stronger and stronger and when I stroke myself it gets better." She really had no idea what was going on with her.

Frank nodded his head and he was right. His beautiful 4 year old daughter masturbated. He sensed his chance and now made every effort to see his daughter masturbate.

"Then show me how you stroked your pussy?" He clearly felt the pressure of his hard erection and tried to stay calm.

"Okay, Daddy." She trusted her father and would really do anything for him.

Her hand drove over the panties, rubbed the palm of the hand over her pussy and she sighed softly.

"Does it feel good?"

Frank gently stroked her thighs with his fingers and pushed them further apart. With legs spread wide Stella lay on the sofa and her hand rubbed faster and faster.

"It's so good, Daddy." She closed her eyes and whimpered.

"But it'll feel much better if you touch your pretty pussy right." It was so obvious that he wanted to see her pussy. Naked and without disturbing panties.

"But how am I supposed to do that?" She asked him a little confused.

"Should Daddy show you, Stella?"

She nodded her head.

"Then be a good girl and open your eyes. Look at me, princess."

Stella opened her eyes and looked directly at her father. The eyes of the two met and his hands caressed the soft skin of her thighs. He grinned cheekily and boldly at her and his eyes stared hypnotized at his daughter's young, pretty body.

"You are so beautiful, Stella and you make me so happy." His voice was rough and deep, clearly marked by his strong arousal.

"But you know what would make me even happier? If you show me your beautiful pussy. Show me your pussy, Stella. Let me see how you touch and stroke yourself. Put your panties aside so Daddy has a good look."

She paused briefly and stopped her hand.

"But is it all right if I show you my pussy? After all, you're my Daddy."

"Stella, Stella. Believe me. If it wasn't right, would I ask you to? It's perfectly normal for a daughter to show her Daddy the pussy. That's nothing bad."

"Okay, Daddy. Then I'll show you my pussy and also how I stroke myself."

But as soon as she had said it, Frank could hear loud noises from next door. It was Jane who was still busy in the kitchen. Damn it and how long did his wife still need? Didn't she want to do the laundry? That annoying woman. Frank had to act before his wife would catch him with Stella showing the pussy to her father. It was too risky and he didn't want to take it. He quickly lifted the blanket from the floor.

"Come on, sweetie. Sit next to me and lean on me. Close your eyes and pretend to be asleep. Spread your legs and touch your pussy. Stroke yourself a little."

Stella was a lovely girl and did exactly what her father told her to do.

"That's right and now I'm going to put the blanket over you."

"But I am not cold at all, Daddy."

"Sssh. Believe me. It is much better that way". 

"Okay."

Her head leaned against his muscular upper body. "You're so warm, Daddy and you smell so good." She sighed contentedly and closed the eyes.

"Do you like Daddy's body, Stella?"

"Oh yes! You are so big and strong. I like that."

Frank had his right arm around her and squeezed her very tight. He looked down and gave her a gentle kiss on the hair.

"I like that when you kiss me." She said, chuckling softly.

"Oh, really? And what else do you like?"

"When we're together."

"Yes?"

"It's so nice with you, Daddy."

"I really enjoy the time with you too, Stella. Are you already stroking yourself?"

"Yes, Daddy!"

"That's very good. Then go on. Caress yourself well and extensively".

She nodded the head slightly and spread her legs far enough apart so that she had plenty of room. She put her left leg over his right thigh.

"Yes, that's it. Make yourself comfortable." He whispered and his voice sounded a bit excited.

While she stroked herself with the hand between her thighs, he clawed his hand through her blond curls. He saw the blanket move fast and knew she was doing really well. How he would have liked to have seen it, how she got it and rubbed her pussy. Helped her with his fingers.

"Oh, Daddy! It's so good!" A soft moan came out of her mouth.

"Then go on." He noticed she moving her hips, pressing against her hand. She was clearly looking for more and needed it badly.

"Daddy! Daddy! It's so wet. My pussy is so wet. Ahhhhh....mmmmh.....yessss. I'm so wet, Daddy!"

Frank thought he would explode at any moment. His erection pulsated, dripped like a leak and jerked excitedly up and down.

"Show me how wet you are, princess!" As he pulled the blanket away, her left knee grazed the shorts, touching only lightly his hard cock.

"Ah, Daddy! What about your shorts?"

"What do you think, my beautiful princess?"

"It's something so hard and big."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes. I like it very much. But what is that thing?"

"This one is Daddy's cock."

"That sounds really interesting. But is your cock always so hard, Daddy?"

"Sometimes."

"That sounds funny and why does it get so hard? I don't understand that."

"That is not bad and I will explain it to you. As much as I like it when I'm with you, my cock likes it too. Especially when he knows that you stroke your pussy. Then he's very excited and gets damn hard."

"But doesn't it hurt when he swells up like that?"

"No, my pretty one. But it gets uncomfortable with time and I feel a tingling sensation. This tingling what also you can feel with your pussy and then I must touch him. A little stroking. I rub my hand up and down until the swelling goes away."

"Ah, wow."

"And it's a wonderful, indescribable feeling when I rub it with my hand."

"Is it as good as rubbing my pussy?"

"Oh, yeah."

The two briefly interrupted their conversation, because Stella quickly took off her panties and threw it on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Surprised Frank looked at her action.

"I want to show you my pussy, Daddy. There look and now you have a much better look at it."

She leaned back, spread her thighs really wide apart and gave Frank a unique look at the reddened pussy. He clearly saw how wet she was and the clit was red, hard and swollen. She must have rubbed the little pearl like crazy.

"Do you like my pussy, Daddy?"

"She's beautiful. You have such a beautiful pussy, Stella. So pink, so tender and so wet. How I would like to touch her once. I would love to stroke her so much. Would you like that if Daddy touched your pussy? If I caressed her gently and tenderly?"

She turned her head and looked at him questioningly.

"Can you touch me there, Daddy?"

"Of course, Stella. I am your father and I may touch you there."

"But Mummy always says..."

"Your mother always says things like that. She only does that because she has to. But don't always believe her everything she says just because she is your mother."

"Okay."

Her gaze wandered over Frank's body, over the shorts and wanted to reach out for his cock. But she hesitated and withdrew a little. She sat up straight and looked into her father's eyes.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Stella?"

"If you touch my pussy, can I touch your cock too?"

"Do you want it?"

She nodded her head euphorically and smiled damn sweetly at him. How could he only contradict that? Especially when she looked at him so seductively with her blue eyes.

"But first you have to politely ask me for permission. Just as it should be for a good girl."

"May I please see your cock, Daddy? I want to touch him so much. Please, Daddy!"

Frank grinned and suppressed a sigh. Because the anticipation of what would happen next made him restless. It wasn't the first time Stella would touch his cock, because she did it every now and then since she was a baby. But somehow it was different this time. Somehow more exciting and he could hardly wait to feel her small, tender hands on his hard erection.

"I will take off my shorts for it. Then you'll have a really good look at him."

Frank hastily pulled the annoying piece down and his cock jumped right into freedom. He stood upright in the air and was incredibly hard and the tip was red and dripping. Frank grabbed the hard length with his left hand and wiggled it a little back and forth. He let his fingers glide over the sensitive skin, caressed the tip with his thumb and distributed the pre cum which was running continuously out of the piss slit. He made his cock beautifully moist and shiny.

Stella stared with big eyes at Daddy's big thing and was visibly impressed. "Wow! Oh, Daddy! He is so huge and so long and so fat. And he shines so beautifully."

Frank was very enthusiastic about his daughter and he knew only too well that she would like his hard cock.

"Do you want to touch him?"

"Oh, yeah. Please, Daddy!"

He slipped restlessly on the sofa, spread his legs and took her much smaller hand in his.

"Maybe you'll make yourself a little comfortable beforehand?"

Stella wriggled her ass and supported her forearms on his right thigh. "Is it so good for you? Or should I sit on your lap?"

"No, and this time you don't need to sit on my lap." He smiled lovingly and kissed her tenderly on the cheek.

"You are so beautiful, Stella."

She giggled and tickled temptingly with her free hand over his skin. He moaned quietly and kissed over her neck.

"Stop, Daddy! That tickles."

"Well, sweetie. If you tickle your Daddy like that, I'll have to do the same for you."

Her giggling soon turned into a soft sigh. Apparently he had found the sensitive spot on her neck and slowly circled his tongue over it.

"Ah, Daddy. That's so nice."

He didn't answer her, but drove his right hand into her long hair and turned her head to him. He wanted to see her beautiful face and also her radiant eyes.

"Look at me, Stella."

Finally she opened her eyes and winked with her eyelids. He took his hand off her body, gently stroking her cheek, always further over her red lips. Slowly the thumb stroked the lower lip.

"Such beautiful, red, soft lips. I would love to kiss them. Be a good girl and give your Daddy a kiss."

With a friendly smile and a nod she did it. Her mouth fleetingly touched his.

"Mmmh, that's good, princess. But you can do that much better. Open your mouth and let your tongue play with mine. Give your Daddy a really good and special kiss." He slightly kissed her beautiful face, teased her with his tongue.

"But then I finally want to touch your cock." She sounded a little bitchy and was often quite stubborn. She was a real thick head and if she did not get immediately what she wanted she could also be very energetic.

"You're not impatient, are you, Stella? Remember that. Only if you are good and well-behaved girl you will get what you want. Understood, princess?"

She twisted her eyes.

"Stella!" Frank spoke with her, took her hand, led it to his mouth and gently kissed her fingers.

"Hihi, Daddy! You tease me. I like that."

"I know that you like that and I also know how much you love it when you can make me happy. But I also think we've talked long enough. So let's relax a little and that works best when we start with a kiss."

He touched her chin and pulled her towards him. Slowly the lips touched, teased each other and what started slowly became more and more violent within a short time. Both kissed passionately. They devoured each other's tongue and mouth. Stella turned more and more to her father, pressed her body very close to his. She felt his masculine presence. His broad shoulders. His muscular, trained upper body. Her left hand wandered into his neck and her fingers crawled demandingly through his short, black hair. Both groaned, sighed, and as the kisses became more intense and passionate. Stella gave her best to make her Daddy happy. But suddenly she stopped, stroking his mouth with her fingers.

"Stella. What's the matter? Don't you enjoy it?" Frank looked deep into her eyes and saw how she bit her lower lip.

"Daddy! I...I have this strange tingling again and it's much worse now than before."

He knew exactly what she meant and was not particularly surprised by the reaction of her body. It turned her on and the way her tongue played with his made him guess how horny she was. She clearly wanted more.

"Should I have a look, Stella? Should Daddy take care of the problem?"

"Please, Daddy! It's so strong and I want it to stop."

"All right, princess. But you have to promise me that you will be quiet. We don't want Mummy to bother us."

"I promise you, Daddy and I want to be a good girl."

Frank smiled at her sentence and gently kissed her on the mouth.

"Then sit down and relax, lean your back against the sofa and enjoy it."

She adjusted herself, made herself comfortable and looked at her Daddy expectantly.

"Very nice, Stella. But you have to spread your legs for me. Spread them far apart so I can have a good look at your pussy."

Stella did it and waited for what Frank would ask of her next.

"I think it'd be good if you lifted your nightgown a little."

She fiddled with the fabric and pulled it up. At the height of the belly button she held it tight.

"That's it. I really like it that way. You are such a good girl, Stella and for that you get a reward from me. You really deserve it. But you also have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about it. It's our little secret."

"I promise you, Daddy!" She nodded her head and smiled at him totally sweetly.

"Okay, Stella. Then Daddy will take care of his pretty princess." With these words he rose and knelt down before her.

"Daddy! What are you doing?"

"From here I have a wonderful view of your problem and you want me to take care of it. Now relax. Sit back and I promise I will take very good care of you."

She saw him looking at her pussy and stroking his hands along the inside of her thighs. Stella was extremely ticklish and couldn't help laughing.

"Sssh, Stella! You're supposed to be quiet!"

"Sorry, Daddy. But your fingers tickle me like that."

"Do you like what my fingers are doing?"

"Yes."

"Then let me stroke a little more with my hands."

He let his fingers dance over her soft skin in smooth, circular movements and looked up at her. She had pressed her lips firmly against each other and whimpered softly. He liked the sight of her and let his fingers wander on and on until they had arrived at her pussy. Slowly his index finger stroked the tender labia. Stella closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

"That's good, my princess. Enjoy it if I stroke your sweet pussy".

Frank took his time. The fingers stroked extensively over the pink folds, spread these apart and his thumb circled over the clit. While he pulled the labia apart with his left hand, his index finger stroked slowly from top to bottom and back over her hole. This hole which was so incredibly tight and hot. As damn wet as it was and longing to be filled at last. Best with his long, hard, thick cock. But before it should be so far, he had to prepare it very well for it. He had to make her really wet that her pussy would only so drip and leak. The thumb pressed on the hard clit, rubbed faster and faster over this point.

"Oh, Daddy! That's so good what your fingers are doing. It's so much better than my fingers."

"And the tingling? Is it still there?"

"Mmmh."

"Would you like me to stroke your pussy a little more?"

"Please, Daddy! Make this tingling stop." 

He now rubbed the clit again more slowly. Let his thumb run over it in circling movements. But he wanted to give her more than just his fingers. With a lecherous look he stared at his daughter's pink pussy and bent his head down. He wanted to taste it. To taste this unbelievably fantastic flavor of her in his mouth.

"You have such a beautiful pussy, Stella and you probably taste so damn good. I'll have to try it." He closed the eyes as his tongue slowly licked her labia. "Mmmh, you taste so delicious. I could lick your pussy all day long."

Stella sighed, instinctively pressing her hips against his face. "Oh, oh, Daddy! Can you please continue with that? It's so good."

Frank had to grin when he heard his daughter's call. Of course he wouldn't stop and lick her until she came. The tip of the tongue slowly licked over the clit, further down over her hole and circled there before he put the tongue in.

"Ahhh...Ahhhh...so good." Stella couldn't hold on any longer and moaned a little louder now.

It was a risky game what he played there with his daughter and even at the risk that his wife could burst in between and catch both in flagrante, could not stop him. He licked and kissed like crazy over the tender, pink pussy.

"You like that when Daddy licks your hot, wet pussy? But do you know what you would like even more? If I put my finger in your tight hole."

Without waiting for a reaction from her, he did it and put his middle finger into it. So unexpectedly from this action she wanted to move away from him. But he stopped her, grabbed her by the hip and held her tight.

"No, Daddy! I don't want that!" She was very surprised by the sudden penetration of his big finger in her tight pussy.

"Is that so? I think you like it a lot when my finger is in your pussy. Wait and see what it will feel like when I move it."

Slowly he started to pull the finger out and put it back in again. A steady and pleasant pace. He felt very clearly how wet she was and only a short time later he increased the pace and her pussy made wonderful smacking noises. Stella looked at her father watched what he was doing with his fingers down there with her. Even though it was very unpleasant for her at the beginning, she had to find out that she really liked it. But the damn tingling was still there. She trusted her Daddy and he would see to it that she would soon feel better.

"Such a good girl! Just look how well my finger fits into your pussy. I'd bet you could make another finger."

Now there were two fingers in her pussy and he moved them slowly then faster and faster.

"How do you feel, Stella?"

"Kind of full, Daddy!"

"But it feels good?"

"Yeah. Very good even."

"And this tingling?"

"It's still there!"

"Don't worry, princess. Daddy will take good care of you."

He licked and sucked on the clit like crazy. He ate her beautiful pussy perfectly. Enjoyed her unique smell and taste. While he was fucking the pussy with his fingers, he licked the labia with his tongue. Slowly from top to bottom. Skillfully changed the tempo of his tongue, circled with the tip of his tongue slightly over the clit. He put his whole mouth into her and sucked his lips longingly over the hard bud. Stella spread her thighs further and further until she finally put them around his head and forced her father to continue with his tenderness. She whimpered and moaned louder and louder, took the nightgown and stuffed the fabric into her mouth. She didn't want to be too loud under any circumstances. She had finally promised.

"Daddy! Daddy! I... something's happening. Daddy!" She was breathing heavily, moving her narrow hips vigorously.

Frank knew exactly what was going on and didn't stop with his seductive treat. He drove her closer and closer to the hoped-for relief.

"Daddy! Ahhhhh..." The fabric of her nightgown suppressed the loud groan that came out of her mouth as she reached her climax.

And she came. Fast, hard and long in his mouth. It was the first time that she had a real climax. Even though it might have been a little unusual at that age. But she didn't care. She had what she wanted. The disturbing tingling was gone and she felt visibly relieved. Satisfied she smiled, sighed and leaned her head back against the sofa.

Frank who watched her all the time was also very pleased. He had taken wonderful care of her, given her an unexpected satisfaction and now it was her turn. Finally she wanted to touch his cock. She stroked it with her hands and he would give her the chance. He sat down next to her again, saw how she had closed her eyes and breathed strainedly. Frank gently stroked her hair and gently kissed her on the forehead. He took the blanket and laid it over her. He pulled her tight and very close to himself, put the right arm around her body and Stella put her head on his upper body.

"Thank you very much, Daddy!" She said, smiling contentedly and cuddling up to her father. Stella fumbled her right hand over his T-shirt, crumpled the fabric and yawned. It was no wonder she was so tired.

"Rest a little, Stella. Daddy is with you." His voice was protective and rough at the same time.

She cuddled closer to him and pressed her face to his chest. While his right hand gently stroked her back, his other hand lay on the hard erection. He had the strong temptation to jerk off. But he refrained from trying and enjoyed holding his beautiful daughter in his arms all the more.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Your cock. Is it still hard?"

He sighed and slightly drove his hand up and down the hard length.

"Don't worry about it, Stella. Daddy's all right." He groaned as his hand accelerated.

"Maybe I can touch him later. If you put me to bed."

The glances of the two met and Stella looked at him with her big, blue eyes beggingly. Frank took the hand off his cock and gently touched her right cheek. Slowly he stroked over the soft skin and licked himself over the dry lips.

"Is my princess so tired that she has to go to bed?" He grinned cheekily and she only nodded her head.

"I am really so tired. Can you please put me to bed, Daddy?" She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Come on then. It's time to say good night to your Mummy."

Quickly he picked up her panties and she put them on again. He also did it with his shorts, which was clearly more difficult for him, as he still had a violent erection. Somehow he made it and took his daughter in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his hips and put her arms around his neck. To be on the safe side, he took the blanket, cleverly covered Stella and the big tent in the shorts. So perfectly concealed he carried them to the mother in the kitchen. Stella said good night to her mother and snuggled up to her father as he carried her safely up the stairs and brought his little girl to her nursery.

It was in the middle of the night when Frank visited his daughter. Silently he sneaked into her room, undressed and lay down with her in the bed. He put his arm around her and pulled her very close to him. Frank gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and took her little hand and put it around his half hard cock.

"You still owe me a favor, you sexy slut!" His voice was rough and deep.

He was so extremely horny and the sight of his sleeping daughter only made him hornier. Frank moved her hand with his, rubbing in slow, steady movements along his cock.

"Yes, that's it! Now it's your turn! Stroke Daddy's cock. Rub with your hand. Make him really hard." He moaned and pressed his face against her neck. Tenderly he distributed gentle kisses over the skin.

He rubbed with her hand faster and faster on his cock. It didn't take long and he was now really big and hard. He was rock-hard and the tip dripped like a leak. The hips moved to the beat of the hands and he bent their fingers, formed a fist from it and pushed his cock into the small fist. He now began to fuck her fist. Quickly and violently he pushed with his hips. He breathed strained and groaned. He closed his eyes and put his head back.

"Oh, yesss. Fuck Daddy's cock with your fist. Yes you little slut! Fuck me hard and fast. Let me cum!"

He grabbed her head with the other hand, clawed his fingers into her long hair.

"You like that, don't you, you sexy slut! I always knew you wanted Daddy's cock. You always wanted to touch and stroke him. As long as rub at him until I cum. And I will give it to you. Scratch just a little harder and I will completely cum over your fist."

The hips moved faster and pushed more jerkily.

"Oh, yes. That's so fucking good! Rub my cock hard and fast with your hot, tight fist. Daddy is ready to cum."

He felt the pleasant, tingling feeling in his back and how his balls were contracting more and more. They were thick and swollen and ready to burst. He had to and wanted to come. He urgently needed his climax and relief. But he didn't cum over Stella's hand, stood up quickly and brought her little body into the right position. He pulled her over the bed and she seemed to sleep soundly that she didn't even realize what her father was doing to her. He grabbed her head, turned it to the side and grabbed her chin. His fingers stroked the full, red lips.

"Open your mouth, you greedy, dirty slut! Daddy has a wonderful present for you!"

He pressed her lips apart and immediately shoved his hard, thick, long cock into her mouth. Frank held her head with both hands and pushed his hips powerfully. He rammed the cock deep into her throat without mercy. Fuck hard and fast her small mouth.

"Yesss, that's it! Take Daddy's cock! Fuck! Take it! Do you like the way Daddy fucks your mouth? I can't wait to fuck your hot, tight pussy. Oh yeah, you little slut! Your hot, wet mouth lets me cum. Yeah, Daddy's coming. Ahhhhhh, fuck... I'm coming!" He groaned loudly, breathing hard.

Frank splashed his whole full load in her mouth. He lowered his head and saw her swallow. She sighed softly and mumbled some incomprehensible words. Frank breathed heavily and smiled quite contentedly. He was happy, satisfied and had done his daughter a favor and fulfilled her wish. She could touch and stroke his cock and he had his relief. It was perfect. He lay down next to her again and stroked her gently and lovingly through the hair.

"I love you, Stella!"

Stella sighed and mumbled something incomprehensible, turned her face to him and smiled contentedly. Apparently she didn't sleep as deep and hard as it seemed to Frank. But it didn't matter if she noticed how her father put his cock in her mouth and fucked it unrestrained. The only thing that was really important for him was that his daughter could feel his infinite love for her. He wanted her to feel his burning desire and passion.

"I love you too, Daddy!" Stella whispered quite sleepy.

She stroked with her hand over Frank's chest. Her fingers played a little with his chest hair before she snuggled close to him and fell asleep again. Frank also fell asleep a little later. With a relaxed expression on his face and his beautiful daughter in his arm, he slept soundly. Both fell asleep arm in arm together and didn't wake up again until the next morning when the first rays of sunshine were timidly pushed through the curtains.


End file.
